


Wear No Disguise For Me

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Series: Bedroom Hymns Verse [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fucking Machines, Other, Possessed Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: If Shiro isn't going to take care of his body, then the Black Lion is going to do it for him.A combination of two universes





	Wear No Disguise For Me

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ:
> 
> This is a Black Lion Possessed!Shiro fic. These posit that, much like the paladins are able to pilot their lions, the lions can do the same in return. If you'd like to read the previous fics, they are [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604676/chapters/19817161), [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566819/chapters/26000262), and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567996).

Shiro stared at the shelving attached to his bed and heaved a sigh.

The white box, resting on the highest shelf, did not get any closer or lighter looking the longer he stared at it.

It had only been a couple of days since Shiro had taken care of himself - or, rather, since Keith had cornered him after a mission and worked out some extra adrenaline for them both.  Two days wasn't long to go between, usually. Except the last mission had been on a muggy planet that involved everyone wearing as little of their armor as they could get away with. That had put Shiro in a certain mentality.  One that he had been able to ignore successfully for nearly 48 hours.

The mission had ended with an all out physical brawl with a ten foot tall, fanged creature that took exception to anyone in its territory.  Shiro was the right mix of fast, sturdy, and damage-dealing that he'd been the one doing most of the distracting.

It had been fine.  Shiro had gotten out of the fight with nothing more than a couple of bruises.

But he was exhausted.  The kind of bone-deep tired that should have let him crash on his bed and sleep like the dead.

Instead his stupid body had other needs it was demanding he take care of.

If Shiro wanted, he could call up someone and ask for help.  Matt hadn't been part of the fight, and so he was probably awake and would enjoy getting to tease.  If not him, no one else would mind if he asked for help. They knew Shiro rested more comfortably when his body wasn't trying to leak out all the water in his body, and they’d all said they wanted to help.

But Shiro didn't feel up to dealing with someone.  The past two days had been spent in tight quarters, in uncomfortable, sweaty conditions, and surrounded by a sticky, pungent swamp.  There had been... tensions. Arguing.

Despite his relative charm, Shiro was an introvert at heart.  He'd dealt with two days of living in each other's pockets and listening to constant arguments.  He was done with people. He was done with being active. Shiro wanted to sleep.

But his stupid  _ fucking _ body was still twinging with need.

Thus, he was staring at his box of toys and wondering why he'd put them up so high when they were so heavy.

In the back of Shiro's mind, there was a rumble.  Black's version of a laugh, somewhere between amused and exasperated.   

Shiro rolled his eyes and nudged back, the mental equivalent of shoving someone's shoulder.  He didn't need an audience to his laziness or arousal, thanks so much. What he needed was to take care of this quickly and effectively, with as little effort as possible.

...Or to just give up and go to sleep.

Actually, that one sounded really good.

Shiro shrugged his way out of his flight suit and crashed over the top of his covers, too tired to even move them out of the way.  He let out a long yawn that cracked his jaw. 

He'd slept with worse.  Not recently, but in the past.  He'd survive this, and in the morning he could deal with his stupid body, assuming he wasn't woken up by an emergency (in which case, Shiro wouldn't be responsible for his actions).  

There as another rumble, this one much more aggravated.  It shook through Shiro like a physical sound wave. A memory bubbled up unbidden, of Shiro waking up other times when he'd denied himself relief.  Most of them were from before he admitted his problem to the team. 

Each time he'd been groggy, noticeably dehydrated, and aching.  He already got too little sleep, and the restlessness made his few precious hours worth even less.

Shiro groaned and dragged his pillow over his head.  "I know that," he said into the blanket. "But I'm too tired.  I'll deal with it when I've slept."

The memory replayed, this time pointedly slowing down on how tired he felt when he woke up.

Seriously?

"Black," Shiro groaned, the protest bubbling up from deep in his chest.  He never let himself whine like that. At least, not outside of sex. But right now he let himself sound petulant.  He didn't want to. Maybe he'd feel like crap later, but he felt like crap now and he just didn't want to move. So there.

The presence pulled away, but didn’t retreated completely.  Instead, Black seemed to be considering what Shiro had said.

Emboldened by the reprieve, Shiro closed his eyes again and snuggled into the bed.  He left the pillow over the top of his head, blocking out the very faint amount of light from the edge of the door and the various electronics.

Just as he started to doze again, the pillow over his head lifted.

Shiro's eyes snapped open, his heart rate jumping up.  Who else was in his room? The door hadn't opened, and he hadn't heard footsteps, so who else-

Then he realized the pillow was held in his right hand.

A right hand that Shiro hadn't moved himself, but was clearly active.

Black nudged him expectantly, a hint of smug pride to the sensation.

....Apparently, the solution was that Black would do the moving for him.

"Oh," Shiro breathed, staring up dumbly at his own hand.  Now that he was concentrating, he could feel the slight effort of his artificial muscles, but it was distant, not accompanied by any thought or mental effort.  It just happened. "That's not a bad idea."

"I'm glad you think so."  The words came from Shiro's own mouth.  He could feel his lips and tongue forming them, feel his throat vibrating to create the sounds, but it was all utterly without his own will, and entirely from Black's.

Very strange.

They'd done this before, often on a whim but once or twice out of necessity.  Those had been interesting experiences, so say the least. But Shiro had never dwelled so much on the physicality of it.  It was odd to be a passenger in his own body, and if it was anyone other than Black it would have been alarming. This time, his body was already aching and sensitive.  It was impossible not to focus on the sensation of his body moving.

"Good," Black said.  Shiro's hand dropped the pillow, then moved back to cup over his own ass, rubbing through his boxers.  The fabric moistened immediately. "The point is for you to be physically satisfied. I want you to focus on your body and your needs."

Yes, but it was still  _ strange. _

Black huffed and shrugged.  "Much of the universe is strange to you.  You are young."

Well, yes, but-

Ah, hell.  Fine.

Shiro closed his eyes and sighed, focusing on feeling of the exploring fingers.  The physical effort of the movement was so little that it was easy to ignore it completely, and pretend this was someone else beginning to pull him open and play.

Two fingers rubbed along the edges of his hole through the fabric, moving tortuously slowly.  They would rub against his rim, occasionally catching and pulling, but didn't make a move to continue.

Groaning, Shiro pushed back, his eyes still closed.  What was Black doing? He wasn't going to be able to come from just this.

"Orgasm is an eventual goal," Black said, still using Shiro's mouth.  The fingers didn't increase their speed at all. "However, there are other experiences I want to have while doing this.  You enjoy this greatly, and your body reacts in interesting ways. You are..." There was a long pause, like Black searching down a list of known words for one that fit.  "Messy."

Shiro blushed and hid his face in his pillow.  A low whine bubbled out of him. Not only was he apparently going to have to wait to come when he was already so tired, but Black was also teasing him.  He pushed back, not with words but just with his own bubbling impatience. He wanted to come, and he wanted to go to bed and relax.

There was a snort.  "I have heard you say that patience results in focus many times.  This seems like an odd time to go back on that." The tone from Shiro's mouth was bland, almost teasing, just as Black pulled the hand away completely.  The resulting whine was utterly ignored. "You may sleep if you want. I can continue to explore while you are asleep. You have let the yellow paladin use your body while you rested before."

Groaning, Shiro squirmed at the memory.  His dreams that night had been heated but indistinct.  It had been surprisingly hot to wake up the next day, a little sore and still wet.  Hunk had enjoyed himself as well, if the promises to repeat the experiences anytime were an indication.

But Shiro would have a hell of a time falling asleep now.  His eyelids were heavy, his muscles lethargic, but his need from before had already started to throb through him.  Even just the teasing had made him more than half hard. 

And Black still wasn't  _ touching him. _

This time, Black outright chuckled.  It was strange, sounding like his voice but not his kind of laugh.  Shiro's legs spread on their own, as the metal hand reached down and carefully peeled the underwear down and out of the way.  It didn't come off completely, tangling around his thighs instead.

Then, Black used both hands to pull his cheeks apart.  Slick, already building between his cheeks, started to drip down his thighs.

Shiro cracked his eyes open and made a confused noise in the back of his throat.  

"Messy," Black repeated, sounding incredibly satisfied.  Fingers swiped down, running through the trails left behind.  Then the natural hand came back and slid between Shiro's lips.

Taste exploded over Shiro's tongue, stronger due to how he hadn't expected it to happen.  His slick tasted slightly salty, but mostly neutral. Like licking skin. Despite that, Shiro felt himself suckle on the finger.  In his mind, Black's focus narrowed thoughtfully.

"Interesting," Black said, muffled around the fingers.  They pulled them away, then instead ducked between Shiro's legs, taking hold of his cock.

The first touch shot through Shiro like a punch to the stomach.  He groaned as Black worked him with machine-like precision, until precome beaded on the head of his cock.  Then, Black ran their fingers through that and tasted it as well.

This time, Shiro was more prepared.  Even so, the taste of come was stronger than the slick, far more bitter.  It wasn't a taste he minded, usually, but he preferred it be someone else's rather than his own.

"Oh?"

Shiro's mind flooded with memories, rapid fire.  Kneeling in front of his first boyfriend's bed, surprised by the flood of bitter liquid dripping past his lips, but not displeased.  Swallowing Keith's cock in the shower, eyes closed in bliss as his throat was thoroughly fucked. Lapping eagerly over Lance's cock, enjoying each drooling line of precome in anticipating for the real thing.  Each in a row, building on each other, each time he'd enjoyed the taste, each one sending a throb of arousal through Shiro.

When he finally came back to himself, Shiro was whimpering around the fingers, sucking like he'd never get to taste this again.  His eyes rolled back as he rocked his hips, trying for friction or touch.

Black laughed again.  This time, it was internal, and Shiro felt something warm and large nudge against his back, though there was nothing physically there.

"My good paladin," Black said, pulling the fingers free.  "So eager to please. So sensitive. I enjoy doing this with you."

Words felt so far away right now, when Shiro was still swimming in the after effects of the memories.  He whined back and tried to rock again, this time openly pleading.

Halfway through, his hips stopped.  The muscles locked up, completely freezing him.

Black chuckled again.  "My paladin, we have much to explore still.  You can be more messy than this."

With that, they resumed the slow circling, two fingers running through the slick and around the edges, occasionally pulling on the rim to tease.

This time, Shiro couldn't move his hips or legs at all.

"Black," he managed, jaw and throat still partially under his own control.  "Black, please. I want to come. I want something inside. Can we get the toys now?"

Something pressed against Shiro's back, a presence without edges, and shoved down.

Shiro's upper body hit the bed with nearly enough force to make him bounce.  His hips and legs didn't move an inch, leaving his ass in the air, presented to the empty room.  His left arm moved to lock behind his back, like someone was holding it there, while the right hand paused around his hole.

"You are making a lot of demands, my paladin," Black said.  The tone cooled, though not enough to sound honestly irritated.  Even if they had, the presence in Shiro's mind was too amused to be actually angry.  "You know better than this. You do not command me. But you are mine, and I may command you."

Lightning shot through Shiro's veins, a flash of heat that made sweat start to prickle on his body.  He whimpered, the only noise he was capable of, as slick started to drip faster from his hole.

"And you like it that way, don't you?"  Another invisible, intangible presence nuzzled along his spine, from the middle of his back up to his neck.  "You have learned well, and you know your place. I will help you in exchange for this, but only at my own pace, and at my own pleasure.  Your physicality is limited, but it is interesting. I wish to experience all of your body that I can."

With that, Black pressed in the two fingers, all the way to the final knuckle.

At the same moment, there was the impression of teeth and wet heat on the back of Shiro's neck.  They sank into the sensitive part at the back of his neck, until white hot pleasure consumed him.

Shiro cried out, utterly unable to help himself.  The sound cut off, replaced by Black's laughter, but that didn't stop the pure sensations running through him.  The fingers inside felt wonderful, and Shiro couldn't connect them with himself. If he concentrated, he felt the effort of his muscles, but it wasn't him.  It was Black. And the bite did what it always did, making him limp and pliant and feel so very fucking good.

Vaguely, Shiro remembered this particular bite.  The shape of the mouth and phantom moisture were familiar, the same as when Keith had fucked him in the first time in the showers.  Black was taking the memory, the imprint of the sensations, and shoving them back to the forefront of Shiro's mind, just like before.

If it felt like this, Shiro didn't mind at all.

He nuzzled into the pillow, needing some kind of physical outlet for the feelings inside of him.  He couldn't move his arms, his legs, or his hips, and there was only so much he could express with just his chest.  His breath was coming fast and heavy, but he wasn't sure if that was his own pleasure, or the simple physical needs of his body during sex.

Shiro's tongue slipped out, licking over his own lips.  "I like the noises you make, my paladin. I like how it feels when your body sings and heats like this.  Let's do that more."

With that, Black started to fuck Shiro with their fingers.

Even if Shiro had wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to hold back his moan.  It was punched out of him as the fingers finally, finally, began to move. The stretch of each knuckle should have been familiar, but it was Black and not him.  The metal was smooth and warm inside of him, reacting to his body heat, and each press inside forced out more slick. It ran down his thighs in growing rivulets, staining the blankets below.  When the fingers began to curl, it was with expert precision, rubbing against both his slick bland and his prostate.

"Ah!"  Shiro picked his head up as much as he could, gulping in the cooler air of his room.  "Black. S'too much. Fast. I can't..."

Black just continued to fuck him with that same piston-like speed, slamming into him over and over.  "You can take it. I know you can. We both know that you enjoy being pushed to your limits, and this will make you the most messy."

For the life of him, Shiro had no idea why Black was so hung up on how 'messy' Shiro was.  It sent a bolt of heat through him, a strange mix of arousal and shame. The wording, maybe unintentionally, made it sound like Black thought Shiro was a slut, and they liked it.

Even the thought sent another pulse of near-painful arousal through Shiro.

"I like that you are needy and eager," Black said, so plainly that Shiro jolted.  His thoughts had been rambling, not pointed, but apparently Black wanted to address them anyway.  "I enjoy how much you like the physical sensation, and I am curious to experience it through you. You are my paladin. I wish to make you happy.  But I also enjoy unique situations, and you are singular."

Of everything going on, that was what made Shiro blush.  He hid his face in his pillow and groaned again.

Black only laughed and pressed harder on Shiro's walls, until the groan become pleasurable rather than embarrassed.  The other hand crept up to run through the slick running down Shiro's thighs, spreading it. Then, one of the left fingers crept in around the two still pistoning in and out.  It pulled on the rim, stretching Shiro open wider and letting more slick drip.

Shiro choked, straining as he tried to make his muscles obey him again. But Black held firm, keeping him firmly under their control.  "Please.  _ Please, _ Black.  I need it.  What do I need to do for more?  Please!"

The fingers faltered in their rhythm for the first time.  A purr filled Shiro's head, so loud and powerful it made his vision shake.

Shiro's body shifted, so the hands pulled away from his hole (which made him whine).  Black scooched closer to the shelving unit, then finally took the box of toys down and set it on the floor.  It opened up, the bleacher-style shelving opening up to display all the options within.

"Hmm."  Black tilted their head, ignoring the increasingly desperate noises coming from Shiro.  He was so empty now, he was drenched, he was aching for something deep inside. The bite still throbbed, even if there had been no physical contact, and it made Shiro want to present and beg to be filled.  He needed more. He needed to be fucked. He needed...

One hand came up, smoothing through Shiro's hair.  "Shh, my paladin," Black soothed. "In time. I'm deciding what will help you most."

Finally, Black picked out a large toy, shaped like a human cock, but thicker and longer than anyone on the ship.  Until then, Shiro hadn't bothered, preferring the one based on Hunk's cock when he bothered with the toys. It felt more real.

But apparently Black wanted to go big or go home.

Bringing the toy to their mouth, Black smiled.  "Lick."

Without a moment's hesitation, Shiro did, lapping over the head as messily as he could.  He wasn't sure if Black was planning more prep than the teasing they'd already done. Shiro didn't need it, not with the changes to his body, but previous experience still made him want to get the toy as slick as possible.

Eventually, he got his lips around the tip and sucked.  The girth of it strained his jaw, but Shiro closed his eyes in pure bliss.  This was so much better. Even if he was still achingly, painfully empty, he still had something in his mouth.  He had something inside, and it was so, so good. Better if it had been living, but he'd take what he could get.

Finally, the toy was pulled away, leaving a trail of spit between Shiro's lips and the fat, grey head.  "This is mine," Black said, voice ringing with an authority that Shiro usually only used during missions.  "This is my cock. I'm going to use it to fuck you, and you will love it, my paladin. Is that what you want?"

"Yes!"  Shiro strained forward, trying to get the cock back in his mouth, but he couldn't.  "Yes, please, Black, I'd love that. I want it. Please fuck me. Please!"

The purr filled Shiro's head again, as his body slid back into place - ass up, chest down, presenting.  He clenched his hole in anticipation as the toy was lined up, the head already stretching Shiro's rim before it was fully inside.

There was no physical shift, no way of anticipating Black’s next move.  Instead, Shiro felt teeth sink into his neck again, identically to how they had earlier.

It felt no less amazing.

Shiro's eyes rolled up just as the toy was shoved inside, stretching him open.

A thin, reedy noise escaped Shiro, all he could manage as his body was overtaken by pleasure.  His cock jerked, thick and heavy between his legs. He didn't come, and Shiro could only assume it was because of Black, not his own control.  The thick toy felt like it touched everything, pushing hard against both his prostate and his slick gland, offering no relief no matter how he moved.  His whole body throbbed and shook, caught on an orgasm that was cruelly cut short.

Finally, Shiro was able to blink and focus again.  His mouth was open against the sheets, leaving a spot of drool under his face, and his thighs were drenched with what liquid had escaped when the toy pressed inside.  Just as messy as Black wanted.

Shiro whined again.  "Black. Please."

"As you wish, my paladin."

With that, the toy inside him began to vibrate, though Shiro hadn't touched it or started the program to control it.  The movements were gentle, but still shot through Shiro like fire was crawling through his veins.

Then, the huge cock shifted and seemed to retract.

Oh.  

Black must have picked one with the self-fucking function.  And since it had a little computer inside, it seemed Black was able to tap into that and control it.

This really was Black's cock.

Shiro cried out as the cock slammed back inside him, harder than when it had been first shoved inside.  Then it paused, holding still again.

"Like that?"

"Yes!"  Shiro bit down on the sheets, nearly ripping them in his frustration.  "Black! Please, Black, I can't- please-!"

The cock fucked back into him, brutally thick and fast.

This time, it didn't stop.

Shiro's eyes rolled back in his head as he was utterly fucked by his lion.  The toy gave him no relief. Even when it pulled back, it was never enough to stop touching his glands, so something was always being pressed.  Each thrust reached farther than most anyone else, satisfying something Shiro hadn't known was lacking. The whole time, he couldn't concentrate, couldn't control himself, could barely breathe.  Shiro grunted and moaned and cried out like an animal.

After the earlier aborted orgasm, Shiro was still already on the edge.  It took barely any time at all for him to tense, feeling the familiar, building heat in his stomach.  "Black," he breathed. "Please.  _ Please. _  Can I come?  I want... please, I need it.  I need to come. Please!"

The cock inside of Shiro slowed down to a thoughtful pace.

Shiro cried out mindlessly.  He struggled with every inch of himself he had control over, but it wasn't enough to help him.

There was the phantom sensation of a tongue against the back of his neck.  "I suppose you have been good," Black murmured, drawing each word out. "I had planned to draw this out.  Make sure you were satisfied for at least a few days, and you wouldn't not be suffering again so soon."

That was a nice thought, but Shiro had never had that long a relief from his symptoms.  Besides, the last thing he wanted was for Black to draw this out even further. He whined instead, wordlessly pleading now.  

The cock inside of him stopped.

"Alright.  You may come."

Then it started to fuck him again, even harder than before.

Shiro  _ screamed _ as he was fucked into at a speed no organic being could match.  The strength of his need, or Black's mercy, gave him control of his hands again.  He dug his fingers into the sheets, sobbing from the sheer pleasure as he was ruthlessly pummeled.

Then, finally, his cock jerked against his stomach.  He came, hard enough to stripe over his chest and onto the sheets below.

Shiro went utterly limp as the orgasm robbed him of control, his gaze hazing over with grey from the sheer force.  He landed in the wet spot, but he couldn't even begin to care.

The toy inside hadn't stopped.

An animalistic whine bubbled out of Shiro, like a dog nursing a wound.  He curled in on himself as the pleasure pushed over into oversensitivity.

Slowly, reluctantly, the toy lost some of its strength.  It took a solid minute for it to come to a complete stop, and Shiro spent the whole time squirming and arching as his body came back under his own power.

Once it finally stilled, Shiro's hands rubbed up and down his stomach, feeling the come that was beginning to dry.  Then, the right crept between his legs and pulled the toy out. There was a huge gush of liquid, as everything the cock had kept inside came rushing out.

"Messy," Black said, openly satisfied.  "You did very well. Thank you for showing me these sensations, my paladin.  I enjoyed experiencing this with you."

Shiro didn't even bother trying to speak.  Instead he sent Black the feeling of relief and satisfaction, and the hazy post-orgasm happiness that came with it.  Right after, he pushed along his affection and awe.

There was an answering swell of emotion.  Care, warmth, adoration, fondness. Black was proud of Shiro, and pleased at how good he'd been.  

Smiling, Shiro buried his face in the pillow.  "M'gunna be a mess in the morning. I should shower."

"I like it," Black replied.  They stretched out, a long, languid movement like a cat in a sunbeam.  "Must you?"

Well, Shiro was going to regret this as soon as he started to stick, or when he woke up in a cold wet spot.  

But right now, he didn't give a damn.

When he didn't move, phantom arms wrapped around Shiro, tugging him back against a warm body.  From the size and strength, it was probably a memory of Hunk. But Shiro was so hazed and tired that he couldn't place the exact memory, and he didn't bother to try.  Instead he hummed his happiness and snuggled into the blankets.

Tomorrow would be another day of stress, of saving the universe, of dealing with the changes to his body.

Right now, Shiro was with his lion, and he was happy.

 


End file.
